Our Butterfly Effects
by DeltaSandman
Summary: "I never really believed in the Butterfly Effect. Or maybe I just didn't care. But being in this mountain, I'm starting to think that Chris was right. And in someways, I'm very thankful it came into effect." -Joel (Jess/OC)
1. After Dawn

**Even though I never played Until Dawn, I was always interested in it thanks to various let's plays on YouTube. My stories usually have an OC in them, and this story in one of them, and I like to add a little bit of romance lol. If you're wondering why this is a Jess/OC fanfic, I just like to be creative and hope it goes well.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

 _After the Dawn_

My vision was struggling to clear up and everything went immediately black when a shinning light was stinging my sight. My head began to feel a strong pins and needles feeling making me dizzy, and I can fell my ears being compressed to the point that the only thing I can was my breathing. After ten seconds, my head felt better and my ears popped resulting in my hearing improving slowly but surely. Although I wasn't ready to open my eyes yet, I can faintly hear a steady pace of single beeps. I carefully opened my eyes back up to the bright lights and instantly squinted but did not close again.

It was still blurry but began to clear and I opened them up more and more until my vision was much better and clear. It took awhile for me to make the connect the dots, but I can see that I am in a small white room with a flatscreen TV showing Starship Troopers on the screen. I realized that I was in a bed with white sheets covering me; only my arms were free. I looked to my left to see a window with a busy view of people in white robes, green uniforms strolling left and right and farther back were people working at a desk.

 _Hospital.. I made it... The others..?_

My eyes started stinging from being all watery thinking of the worst case scenario. It was coming back to me now, and for every second passed, the more it hurt to think about. I can feel a couple of tears escaping dripping down my cheeks and I forced a big shaky breath while my eyes were glued onto that window letting the past replay itself in my head in short horrible scenes.

I felt something shifting on my body followed by a quiet female moan. Silently gasping I twisted my head back to the right to a sight that gave me a huge relief and happiness. Her head is resting on my stomach and I can see her clean untouched hand covering my scrapped IV'd one. I slightly twisted it around and gently squeezed it three times, while I used my free hand to brush her beige blond hair out of her face revealing her slumber face that showed some small cuts and a couple of small bandages covering them. I continued petting her hair feeling so grateful that she's here alive and okay.

 _You're okay, baby. You're okay._

I looked up at the couch off to the edge seeing my best friend snoozing off with the blankets over her. She turned over on her side showing me her back with her dirty blonde hair down to her side. My grin spread across my cheeks

 _I'm glad you're here too._

I turned my attention back to the person by side stroking her hair a couple more times before she started to stir. She slowly brought her head up with her blues eyes darting down at me widely.

I couldn't help but smile. "Sorry I ruined your beauty sleep." I risked a little humor in that sentence.

She didn't say anything, only snaked her arms around me, grasping me tightly, and planted her lips on my head for a few seconds before softly pulling back gripping my hand again. "I'll make an exception. And maybe a few more."

I really don't know how I ended up with her. Heck I NEVER imagined this happening. None of us did. But I after everything that happened, I'm so happy and thankful that I am with her. Our little group sees her as in a lot of ways, flirty, fun to hang with, cool, mischievous, and a bit of a... well... you know... But she does have a good heart, and we had a good relationship. Being up in those mountains made me see more of her, as she was one of the most loving, caring, and bravest people I have ever met.

I eyes scanned her face looking her small wounds not to mention a faint black smear on the left side of her head. Worry kicked in. "Your head!"

She brought her hand to the spot and silently laughed at my concern. "It's just a little bruise." She kissed me again on the lips this time. "I'm okay."

I relaxed when she assured me. "What happened?"

She brought her eyes down a with some hesitation nodded. "It's been rough... We all got picked up and local authorities wanted to know what happened back up there.." A lump in her throat came up before it went back down again. I squeezed her hand reassuring her. "After that, they let us go."

We were silent for a bit until I spoke again. "How long was I out?" My voice was a hoarse whisper that time, and she tenderly caressed my hair.

"The Doctor said over a day." She looked back at sleeping beauty on the couch and back to me smirking. "We've been here since this evening. Everyone else went back to the hotel. They're gonna visit tomorrow."

 _Not everyone..._

Her eyes started tearing up. "You really scared the shit out of me there for awhile."

"I know.." I feel really guilty putting her through that. "I'm so sorry.."

She kissed me again on the lips sharing a quick moment before she pulled away. "It's okay. I forgave you when you woke up." She got up and came closer to the bed. "Think I can squeeze in here?"

"I think there a VIP spot available." I joked carefully scooting to my side ignoring the zaps of pain. When we adjusted ourselves, She wrapped my arms me and trapped my legs with her own. I buried my head into her neck smiling. "Best hospital service ever.." I murmured.

"Only for the best man ever." She cooed carefully running her hand across my face. "How you feeling, hon?"

I gave a smirk. "Nada mucho than a few small zaps and-"

"Don't do that." Her brows furrowed giving me a stern tone. "Don't play the tough guy. Tell me honestly. Please."

Losing my act I let a few tears escaped my eyes and sniffled a little bit, but refused to break down. "I... I'm very shaken by what happened... and..."

"It's okay." She gave me a smile wiping the tears away with the side of her index fingers and pulled me in closer whispering in my ear. "Don't hold anything back."

I squeezed my eyes shut and I can feel my body tense up from all the pressure coming back. "I wasn't going to let them take you. I couldn't."

"Shh.." She soothed. "I'm okay. You're okay. Sam's okay. It's over." I can feel her tightening her grip on me. "You stupid oaf."

I snickered. "And this is news you just picked up now?"

She laughed too. "Jackass!" Her lips were planted on my temple and we pulled away looking at each other.

"You're so beautiful." I said in awe. "I love you so much, Jessica."

She smirked. "Not as much as me, Joel. I love you, too. So much."

After yet another shared kiss, we cuddled up, and began to actually watch the movie that was one for us. My eyelids started to get heavy, and I brought my head back down to Jess's shoulder and closed them not even resisting the temptation of my dreams overtaking me. I have a good feeling that I was going to have nightmares about what happened back up at that mountain, what I saw, the people we lost, and a horrible secret that was going to be uncovered one way or another. But I'm so grateful to those that did made out and are going to be okay.

* * *

 **I was somewhat hesitant for bringing this out as my first chapter thinking to myself, "Is this really how this is going to start? After what the heck happen back up with all the Wendigo's and the cabin exploding ect. And even let Jess be with an OC instead of Mike?" I know a lot of people see Jess and Mike as the best couple ever, and I can see that, but this is kinda like and experiment to see Joel and Jess can be a good couple too (Maybe not as good as a Jess/Mike thing, but never know)**

 **Hope I didn't overboard with romance :P I don't want this to be a Twilight thing!**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave your honest opinions should you so wish.**

 **PS: I do NOT own Until Dawn and it's characters (If I did, I'd be in Vegas gambling away my millions of dollars) But I do own Joel my OC.**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

The bus ride to Blackwood Mountain has been a very quiet one as Joel had his eyes fixed on the majestic winter view, like he was staring beyond the view like up at space. He finally snapped out of his trance and adjusted himself in his seat struggling to pull out his phone with his earbuds already plugged in. He caught a glimpse of his reflection on the black screen and smiled.

"Cheese." He said silently moving his grey beanie from side to side until it looked satisfactory to him.

Joel turned on his phone and searched up the local radio station to see what was on. Static tuning in and out thanks to the crazy reception this place gets, but Joel can hear a man's voice clearly. "Today is the one year anniversary of the dreadful tragedy that took place on Mount Washington." Static came into play for only a second. "...Sheriff Annie Cline who was in charge of the investigation."

A woman's voice came on the radio. "Thanks for having me, Marty."

"...listeners an update on Hannah and Beth Washington, the twins who are still missing.."

Sheriff Cline's voice took over after another quick static breakthrough. "One year ago tonight, Hannah and Beth Washington left the safety of their parent's lodge into a snowstorm."

Joel cringed at those two names. Beth and Hannah were good friends, and their deaths had a great impact on not only him, but everyone. What was supposed to be a harmless prank turned into something catastrophic. Jessica, the brains of this prank, felt very guilty over the whole thing, Mike, a willing player was just in denial saying that they were both fine, and Sam almost went full on alpha both him and Jess, when she found out about their deaths and Josh, the brother of the twins, just shut down and he couldn't talk for a week. Everyone else was just silent sharing the guilt that they all caused. Joel obviously had no part in this, but feels as if he was responsible of what happen to their deaths, and was as torn as Sam was. Joel shook his head attempting to brush that horrid thought from his mind.

Marty's voice came out of static. "..foul play?"

"Not officially no." The Sheriff replied. "There is one individual we're are considering a person of interest, but the whereabouts of him are currently unknown. This person has an interesting history with the Washington family, and has warned them against pursuing their construction project, and claimed this land is sacred to his forefathers."

Joel smiled at that last statement. "Hats off to you pal." Sounding pleased that this guy is keeping this place untouched from construction.

 _As long as he doesn't kill people._

"You know there is the old sanitarium up on the mountain?" The Host added. "There any chance he could be hiding there?"

"My officers did search the grounds, but... ...girls couldn't have made it that far."

Joel brought his head down and closed his eyes internally cringing.

"Something about that mountain seems to breed tragic events.." Marty reflected on that comment.

Joel's brows furrowed. "Don't make it sound like a fucking mystery story, asshole!" He whispered harshly. He took in a breath calming himself.

 _Unfortunately, it is a mystery. The only thing that is confirmed is their deaths._

Marty concluded his interview with Sheriff Cline by thanking her for being on and sharing what she had to offer. The static again took over for a brief second, before the host's voice came up again offering his condolences to the Washington family at their devastating loss. Joel cut the feed and opened up a video sent from Josh to him, and all of his friends.

The video showed Josh in the living room of his family's lodge, which was fairly dark, and the only source of lighting came from the moonlight shinning through the windows. Joel noticed that Josh looked all happy and excited, and he feels happy that his friend is doing better, but he felt something was a bit off.

"Hello friends, and fans!" He started off brining his hands in the air and quickly brought them down shaking his head. "Nah.. let's do that again.." He zoomed the camera in on his face really close before opening a short distance starting again. "Alright. Well hello friends, and fans! It's beyond awesome to have you guys back here this year. 'Kay umm... first off, I gotta say I'm say I am super excited to welcome back all my pals to the annual Blackwood winter getaway!" He raised his arms in the air again and cheered. "But um.. lemme just let you guys know, well, let's take a moment to 'address the elephant in the room' for a second."

Joel braced himself for what he had to say. "I know you all are probably worried about me, and I know it's going to be tough on all of us to be back here after what happened last year. But I just want to let you... it means.." He hesitated a few seconds before continuing. "It means so much to me that we're doing this. And I know it would mean so much to Hannah and Beth that we are all still together as friends, and thinking of them. I really want to spend quality time which each and every one of you, and share some moments we'll never forget."

Joel smirked. "As long as you don't mean spending quality time in THAT way, I'm in, bro."

"Let's hang out and have a great time for the sake of my sisters, and... well you know." He revealed his smile again. "Okay so.. let's party like we're fucking porn stars, yeah? And make this one trip, we'll never forget, alright? Yes!" The video ended with Josh whooping like crazy.

Joel rolled his eyes grinning at the thought of his 'porn star party'. "Soon as that starts, I'm gonna go on a LONG walk. Oh, and I'm taking all your Oreos too."

Looking back out at the view, Joel closed his eyes again paying his respects to his good friends.

 _We miss you guys._

* * *

 **Joel**

 _Sam's Best friend._

 _Witty, friendly, secluded._

* * *

 **Joel's POV**

I gotten off the bus stepping into the snow breathing in the cold fresh air and blowing the air out revealing my breath. "Ahh, the great outdoors!"

I was kinda expecting the others to be at the entrance too. Maybe I was early? Or was I late?

 _Guess I'll find out when I'm up there._

I pulled my backpack up and trudged through the snowy path to the entrance of the lodge with the sign towering above it, _Blackwood Pines._ I hopped over the gate and I caught my leg in it causing me to fall on my face in the snow. I was still for a few minutes until I mumbled all grouchy then I raised my head shaking it rapidly feeling a freezing sensation that felt refreshing in a way. I thought about getting up, but instead I slipped my backpack off to my side and flipped on my back looking up at the night sky. I totally forgot how beautiful it can be at night here. The sky was shinning blue and green auroras that seem to have some magical effect sinking into me.

"Wow! I've been transported into Skyrim!" I closed my eyes smiling at this moment of peace ignoring the cold slowly creeping into my skin. After for what felt like an eternity, I reluctantly got to my feet snatching my backpack off the snow and carry onward till I can see the large iron gate spelling out Blackwood Pines at the top.

I gave the gate a little push, but that didn't do anything. Weird. Last time I used this gate, all it took was a little nudge. I grabbed ahold of the bars and pushed forward straining my breath, and I did it again but this baby isn't budging. I brought my head down groaning in annoyance that this gate was going to need a battering ram to pry it open, something I seem to lack right now! It didn't take long that there was a piece of paper in the snow with typing on in. Satisfying my curiosity, snatched it out of the snow. This was Chris's paper and it look a typed message, but I flipped the note over to reveal a more important message that answered the question to my problem.

 _The gate's busted, climb over!_

 _-Chris_

I rolled my eyes and released the paper back onto the snow. "Why do I get the feeling you broke it, man?" I strolled to the side of the gate to the stone wall taking in a deep breath. "Okay. Okay"

My hand reached forward grabbing one of the stones positioning myself to climb over the wall. Seeing another stone to grab ahold of, I leaped up gripping it tightly and I made my way up a few more meters before making it to the top, and then hopped down and landed on my feet. A white bunny hopped out from the trees and slowly began to approach me. I smiled at the cute little animal as I crouched down to get more to his level. "Hey little guy." I reached into my pocked and pulled out a breadstick bag pizza flavored. "Want something to eat." I opened up the bag and pulled a stick out and slowly extended my hand out to the bunny, who was slowly approaching me. I was doing my best trying to stay still as a rock hoping I won't spook the little guy, and it seemed to pay off when he nibbled a small tip off with his chubby cheeks rapidly mushing up and down.

I smiled at the bunny. "You're cool little dude." The bunny zipped past me when I got back up to it's height. Hope I didn't scare him. "Sorry! Didn't mean it!"

There was some more rustling coming from the trees followed by a twig snapping. My head twisted in the direction where it was coming from trying to see what was moving through the woods. I shrugged and carried onwards. "Probably another little dude." I mumbled.

I began to hear the squeaking of the snow behind me in a speedy pace, and just as I turned around, I was jumped back at the surprised jumpscare that Sam pulled off shouting to scare the pants off of me. She laughed at my reaction. "That's the first time I scared you in forever!"

It was so good to see Sam again, and she was looking like a bit of a boss. She wore a black leather jacket, with a plaid skirt that kinda reminds me of those Scottish kilts, a rose colored scarf wrapped around her neck and one of those cool fur caps that she pulls off really well.

I grunted at her. "That was SO not cool!"

She giggled. "It was a little cool." She came forward and embraced each other tightly. "How you been, Joel?"

"Been good. It's good to see you again, pal." I replied sincerely. When I came up to the Great White North, Sam and I became best friends, and she was a bit of a badass, a tomboy, adventurous, nice, and doesn't give a crap. Reminds me of an old friend.

We both pulled away. "Seattle still rocking?"

"Like it's 1999." I answered all somewhat smooth. I don't know why I went with that.

She laughed at my answer. "You have got to take me down there later on."

"One day my friend." I said as we both carried on our way to the cable car station that will take us up to the lodge. "How long were you hiding?"

She gave me an innocent smile. "Long enough to see you feed the little fella and scare him off."

"So you in return you scared me?" I inquired smirking at her.

"Rule number one: Don't mess with nature, or it'll come back and get you." She informed me.

"Is there a rule number two?"

"Yeah. Don't scare bunnies, or I'll get you."

"How could you tell if he was scared, he probably.." I paused and rolled my eyes letting it go. "Never mind."

She giggled again. "Just trying to help."

"Thanks mom."

We stopped at the end of the trail with some stairs off to the left leading to the station, but something caught our interest, and it was pretty cool. A Totem Pole that took the shape of a thunderbird towered over us, and there was a Plaque with an intriguing description.

 _INDIGENOUS PEOPLE AND BUTTERFLY PROPHECIES_

 _Tribes who once lived in this mountains believed that butterflies_

 _carried dreams and prophecies of possible futures_

 _The color of the butterfly indicated the nature of these prophecies_

 _DEATH: Black Butterflies prophesied the Dreamer's death_

 _DANGER: Red Butterflies warned of dangerous events_

 _LOSS: Brown Butterflies foretold of tragedy affecting friends_

 _GUIDANCE: Yellow Butterflies offered visions to help and guide_

 _FORTUNE: White Butterflies brought dreams of luck and good fortune_

"Woaho." Sam sounded amazed. "Pretty cool."

I noticed something standing out in the snow. "Hey check it out." I crouched down glancing at a wooden carving. "Looks like a totem. Looks pretty cool." I grabbed it off the snow and it kind looked like some animal with no head, but the top looked all smooth and well crafted. "Looks like he's headless."

"Turn it over." Sam suggested. "Probably one of those totems with a face on it's back."

I smirked. "Sounds like something out of Halloween movie." I twirled it around to the back side revealing a black sideways time glass shape hole at the bottom of it. Next thing I felt was like I was falling into the black hole into complete darkness, but I felt more... loose, like I didn't feel like I didn't have a body on me. The darkness instantly vanished revealing a bird landing on a table with someone hiding behind a tree with something in his hands. He looks familiar, but I couldn't get a good view of his face, but I think I know who that was.

 _Is that... Mike?_

Before he could make a move, everything became black again for only a second, when I felt myself being flown back into my physical being. Everything was all blurry and my head was ringing as I clawed my hands deep in the snow taking in heavy uneven breathes. I can feel two hands gripping both my arm and shoulder. I can faintly hear someone calling for my name, but I sounded so distant, but I began to hear the voice more clearly the more I heard the voice.

"Joel!" Sam's voice was panic-stricken. "Hey, you okay?!" She was right in my face with her hazel worried eyes glaring at me.

I didn't answer for I still felt somewhat out of it to respond. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head violently letting out a few more pants. "Wha... what happened?"

Sam helped me to my feet and held onto my arms helping me keep my balance. "You just fell.. I swear to god it looked like you were in pain there for a second."

"Well lucky for me, looks can be deceiving in that case." My witty charm was kicking in.

Sam scowled. "I'm serious, Joel! I mean.. You scared me there for a second! That wasn't funny!"

I felt guilty I frightened Sam like that. "I know.. I'm sorry. Everything felt very... clouded when I picked up the totem."

Sam still looked concerned. "You sure you're okay?"

"Little dizzy, but much better now." I replied.

She hesitantly released her grip on me. "Okay." She said quietly. "C'mon, ride's waiting for us."

"Provided Chris hasn't stolen it from us." I jokingly speculated.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh don't worry, I'm pretty sure karma will bite him in the ass if he leaves us hanging."

Both of us made it to the station and both stopped to admire the view in front of us. Those mountains looked amazing from here, and for a second I felt like I was in another world that felt peaceful and untouched. A cool breeze coursed through my body feeling very peaceful.

"Wow... I really forgot how beautiful this place is." Sam was in complete awe. "Like.. it feels.. mystical. I don't know how to describe it."

"No I agree. I feel that way, too." I may not be the most spiritual person in the world, but this place, it's soothing.

After what felt like an eternity of observing this beauty, we trudged up to the station where Chris was waiting for us. I know I'm not going crazy, but I'm still trying to wrap my head around what happened to me with that totem. That was so bizarre, I wasn't scared, but it was pretty shocking. Everything seemed to happen in bullet time but I remember what happened. That totem gave me a vision showing a little brown bird landing on a table and Mike was behind a tree looking like he was looking for someone. Based on that fun grin on his face, he must've been having a snowball fight. Question is with who? This doesn't make any sense! I would tell Sam about this, but theres a pretty good chance she'll think I'm crazy, so I'll keep my mouth shut for now.

We came across a bench with a backpack on it. I can tell right away that this was Chris's. One backpack, but there was no Chris around.

"Wonder where he's at?" I took a couple of glances trying to spot my old friend, but no sign of him.

Sam leaned in forward on the backpack. "You're not in the bag are you?" She called out making me snicker a bit.

A muffled buzz caught our attention. It was coming from the backpack with Chris's phone peeking out from an opened pocket. Looks like someone was calling him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have hear?" Sam muttered looking at me. "Shall we a peak?"

"Hmmm..." I put on the best thinking expression I can pull off. "It's tempting. Very tempting... But probably his mom being all mushy and teary that she misses her baby boy."

She laughed. "No thank you!" Sam's hand reached out and zipped up the pocket respecting his privacy.

"You know, my mom isn't as annoying as you think." A defensive voice came up from behind us. We both turned to see it was none other than Chris himself. He still has his reading glasses, his blonde hair was sticking up a little big thanks to some gel he must have put on, and he it looks like he had two jackets on, one green and the second was all blue. He gave Sam a friendly smile, but he looked like he was blown away when he turned to me. "Holy shi- Joel?!" His gamp smile expanded as we hooked each others hands and gave each other a bro hug with Chris laughing with joy. "How ya doing?"

I gave him a small smile. "I'm doing good, Good to see you again, Chris."

Sam and Chris gave each other a friendly hug. When they pulled away, Chris had an eager look on his face. "Come on! Wanna show you guys something. Come on!"

"Can't you just tell us what you want us to see? I really want to get up to the lodge!" Sam covered her mouth with her hands drawing breath on them and rubbed her palms together in an attempt to warm them.

"Not my fault that you don't have gloves on." Chris was waving his hand to come towards his big surprise. "Come on. I promise you both, this will _blow_ your mind!" He made a funny emphasis on the blow part.

Chris guided us to what looks like a shooting range with some sandbags hanging from branches and a couple of empty bottles on top of barrels and tables. There were a few weapons on the table that were neatly stacked.

Chris twirled around and brought his hands out. "Ta Dah! Pretty rad right?"

I simply shrugged and smirked as my answer while Sam faked her excitement. "Yeaaaaah..."

"Wha- Come on!" Chris pointed his arm at his handywork of setting this place up. "Look at these beauties."

"Uh... 'Beauties' is not the word that comes to mind." Sam walked towards the table carefully picking up one of the pistols. She pointed the pistol at one of the targets and pretended to shoot at all of the targets in a speedy way making that "Pshh, pshh, pshh!" Noise.

"You missed." Chris joked picking up one of the rifles and pointed it at one of the bags.

"You're just jealous, cause I've got speed and accuracy." Sam boasted setting the pistol down on the table and took a seat on the bench where I was sitting on. Our eyes shifting to both Chris and the practice area waiting for him to fire.

A quick loud snap went off followed by one of the bags spitting out sand. Another snap was heard followed by the sound of glass breaking. Chris is a pretty good shot.

"What the hell is this stuff doing all the way up here anyways?" I asked adjusting my body to face forward at the site.

"You haven't met Josh's dad have you?" Chris said. "He's like Grizzly Adams or something." He offered the rifle to us if we wanted a go.

Sam shook her head. "She's all yours Grizzly."

"Go ahead, dude." I politely declined.

Chris shrugged. "Suit yourselves." He fired a few more shots that were very precise.

I gave him an impressed whistle.

"Wooow!" Sam sounded impress. "Nice shootin' Tex." I snickered at her attempt at the Southern Drawl.

"Uh huh." Chris was waving his body from side to side doing a little dance. "I'm a badass."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Gonna go out on a limb here saying it was a wild case of beginners luck."

"Nah, I don't think so, girl." Chris aimed the rifle and fired shattering another glass bottle.

Sam smiled but still did not look impressed. "Well, anybody and their could shoot a bottle big, _that_ close."

I can see a squirrel coming out of some small branches on the ground and climbed up one of the barrels. I became concerned for the squirrel, mostly because I had this weird feeling that Chris was going to shoot the poor little guy. As a shot rang out, I jumped a little silently gasping, but was quickly relieved that the squirrel was still untouched and dashed up the tree at the sound of the gunshot. I blow some air out relieved.

"Wow! Nice shot!" Sam praised.

Chris gave her a cocky smirked. "Just got your ass saaacked, bandito!"

I got up and walked towards the cable car. "Okay, you two kids have fun. I gotta ride to catch!"

"Oh no you don't!" Sam jogged up next to me and looked back at Chris who still wanna get a few more shots in. "Hey, sharp-shooter, we're gonna leave without you!"

"But I was just getting the hang of thiiiis!" He pouted.

"Come on, Grizzly!" I called out. "They'll be another time!"

Chris set the rifle down and caught up to us. As the three of us walked to our ride, I felt grateful that I'm here again up in the mountains with my friends. But at the same time, I also felt that something was going to go wrong. Probably just my nerves kicking, but something seemed a bit off. I'll worry about that later. I am going to get nice and comfy on that cable car.

* * *

 **Well chapter one is out of the** **way. I hope you guys enjoyed it. There have been some dialogue changes obviously, but nothing to serious.**

 **More will be on the way. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting and Greeting Pt 1

**Chapter 2**

Sam attempted to open the door that will lead them inside the station, but would not move.

"Huh. That's weird." She grunted in a failed attempt to push the door open. "Door's lock."

"We sure it's not busted like the gate?" Joel suggested.

"Thank god, no." Chris assured them both. "Josh wanted us to keep it lock. Keep people out."

"He said that?" Sam sounded puzzled. "What people?"

"I- I dunno." Chris dug into his jacket pockets pulling out a key. "Said he found people sleeping in the station one time."

Sam was a bit surprised by that answer. What would people be doing up all the way up in the mountains? "Creepy."

Joel brought his face to the window of the door peaking through the other side before stepping away. "Good news. I don't see anyone in there."

"Well that's a relief." Chris walked over to the door putting the key into the lock and twisting it opening the door. He pulled the door open and bowed slightly. "Ladies first."

Sam smirked first to enter. "A real gentlemen."

Joel simply rolled his eyes and followed Sam over to the railings; both friends reeling into them looking up at the mountain right in front of them.

"Ugh, I thought the car would be closer." Sam groaned.

"Guess we gotta wait." Chris said plainly entering the interior of the platform with his eyes scanning everything.

Joel nudged Sam in the arm. "I spy... with my little eye.. something... black!"

Sam was puzzled. Something black? Where would there be something black out in these mountains? She looked at Joel's gaze trying to catch a hint of what he was talking about. Her brain clicked eager that she had the answer.

"Oh! Oh!" She was jumping up and down and pointed in the direction in front of her. "The other platform!"

Joel smirked. "Good guess, but no."

"What?!" Sam was incredulous. "Uh uh! You're cheating!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Hey, as much as I hate to ruin to fun, can we lower the volume please?" Chris called from inside the operating room of the platform.

"Sure thing, Squidward!" Joel called back giving him a goofy smile.

Chris rolled his eyes and went back to snooping around the room.

Sam laughed at Joel's response. "You brought some SpongeBob DVD's with you, huh?"

"Don't worry I'm not that cruel. Oh speaking of bringing stuff." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his small pack of bread sticks offering some to Sam. "Pizza flavor."

Sam graciously took one. "Thanks." She looked back out at the mountain letting out a breath. "Hey don't worry. I got some movies with me, coupla bags of popcorn, snacks, and all sorts of other goodies that I didn't really need to bring." She giggled, but noticed that Joel wasn't paying attention. He was just staring out at the mountain. Sam gently shook his shoulder. "Hey."

It seemed to snap Joel back to reality. "Oh, huh?"

"You awake?" She gave him a semi serious look.

"Am now." He replied giving her a reassuring grin.

Sam stared at him for a couple of seconds before nodding. "We'll have fun. Don't worry."

Chris's voice joined the group. "This is a crazy place to set up house. No matter how rich you are..." He was mentioning a poster that was represented the Blackwell Lodge.

 _Blackwood Pine_

 _*Hotel and Sanitarium*_

 _For a healthy body and mind_

"They're not so rich." Sam mumbled bringing her arm out forward. "Only bought a mountain."

Joel snickered at her comment. "If they were rich, they'd buy an island."

Chris did not answer and went over to the TV showing him footage of the other cable car platform. The sound of gears turning louder and louder gave him the signal that their ride was almost here, making him exit the room towards Sam and Joel to find that the cable car was almost there.

Sam inhaled the cold air through her nose and closed her eyes. "This place is so beautiful in the day, but at night just feels... I dunno, menacing. Like a sleeping giant"

"I think at night it's very peaceful." Joel offered a different way of thinking. "Like an eternal night of serenity."

"You gonna publish?" Chris question was directed at Joel.

"Huh?"

"You pretty poem: An Eternal Night in Blackwell Forest."

Joel smirked. "More like a novel. And I think I'll stick with the 'Night of Serenity' part. It speaks to you."

"Okay, critics. You guys coming or what?" Sam entered the cable car that opened it's doors.

"Ahh well, was gonna catch some Zzzzz's buuut... yeah sure okay." Chris joked with him and Joel right behind Sam taking their seats with Chris taking a spot next to Sam and Joel claiming the other side all to himself even placing his feet on the bench leaning back and made himself comfortable.

Sam shook her head grinning. "You're such a bench hog!"

"Am not! I'm just making full use of this side!" Joel defended.

Sam scoffed. "Whatever."

The car shook around a bit startling all three friends and almost flew Joel out of his seat, but caught his grip. Sam giggled. "Think you were being a little too dramatic over there."

"Not anymore." Joel adjusted himself almost laying down. "Oh. I like your fur cap."

Sam beamed. "Thanks! Got this last Thanksgiving."

"Aren't those hats Russian though?" Chris asked.

"No, stupid! They're for people who live in the freezing cold! Russia is one of those countries."

"I was half right..." Chris mumbled.

They felt the cable car moving after that quick rumble.

"Here we go!" Sam sounded like she was on a roller coaster.

"Right! Adventure begins." Chris added in an epic tone.

"Hope this was the right thing to do..." Gloominess caught Sam's voice thinking back to the tragedy last year.

"What?" Chris was confused.

"You know, getting everyone together on the anniversary." Sam clarified. "I mean Josh seemed pumped about doing something about us all doing something didn't he?"

"A little too pumped." Josh shared his concern. "At the end of his little video... I dunno.. just seemed off..."

"Hey don't worry!" Chris assured him. "This is awesome! I mean, I haven't seen him this excited in forever."

"Good, good..." Sam nodded. "It's hard to tell with him and I... I've gotten kinda worried..."

"No, no.. This is a good idea." Chris enforced.

"Hope everyone feels the same way." She said.

Sam and Joel were still not all that convinced but had different concerns. Sam was thinking will he really be okay, and Joel thought there were some screws loose.

Chris, on the other hand, dismissed these worrisome thoughts as he looked out to the platform. "We're all here, are we?"

Sam jabbed Chris's arm with her fist. "Thanks bro. Good talk!" Emphasizing on 'bro' making Joel chuckle silently.

"You know what? Let's just... Let's just stop talking about what happened and enjoy the trip." Chris said really wanting to drop this conversation.

"Soo... I did something... new a few weeks ago." He started out hesitantly planning to switch the conversation. "And before you guys start getting freaked out of me doing something bad, no it's nothing like that."

"Oh good." Chris faked his relief sigh. "I thought you became a pornstar!"

"Chris!" Sam scowled at him. "What is it, dude?"

Joel was about to say something, but when his mouth opened nothing came out, so he lifted his arm up with his hand landing on the top of his beanie planted on his head and slowly lifted it of revealing his tousled hair with a unusual dye color coating the front of his hair. The two friends were blown away.

"You dyed the front pink?!" Sam laughed very surprised. "Oh... Oh my god.. I'm sorry. I just... You said you'd never dyed your hair."

Chris was not excited as Sam was, but he gave Joel a goofy expression. "I will admit, that is something none of us will never see coming."

"So you guys think it's weird?" Joel assumed.

"No! Oh no!" Sam quickly spoke. "It's just you're the last person in the world that would do that."

"I'm being totally serious, it's unusual choice, but I like it. Really I do." Chris approved.

Sam nodded. "Me too. A unique but good choice."

Joel smiled. "Thanks. And I knew there would be some reaction when you saw my hair." He covered his head with his beanie.

"Hey did you guys know how you and Josh met?" Chris asked.

Sam shook her head. "Uh... No..?"

"Lemme guess: It involved you two trying to win a girl?" Joel humorously thought with a smug smile.

"Uh, no! Nice try, smartass!" Chris replied looking back over to Sam. "A girl was involved in it though."

"Oh ho!" Sam exclaimed. "This I gotta hear."

Chris scowled at both of them as his two friends had their full attention on how he and Josh became met. "Ok... Well it was third grade. Josh was sitting in the back of the room, and I was sitting up front."

"Aww... teachers pet." Joel teased.

Sam rolled her eyes while Chris ignored him. "We didn't really know each other existed. But this kid sitting next to Josh started strap snapping the training bra on the girl in front of him, so the teacher made him move to the front where I was sitting!" His excitement started building up.

"And...?" Sam egged him on without his enthusiasm.

"And I got moved to the back!" Chris told the climax of his story.

"Next to Josh I take it..?" Joel guessed obviously know where this was going but his eyes were focused on the view outside.

"Yeah! That's how we met! We became friends. To this day!" Chris concluded pretty stoked of just seeing his best friend again.

"A match made in heaven." Sam added.

"If it weren't for the fact that Jeanie Simmonds hit puberty three years earlier on that day and decided to wear a low cut shirt showing off her training bra, well... I mean who knows? You two would have this cable car to yourselves. Right now. Or with some totally different person." He brought his fist out and opened up. "Boom: Butterfly effect."

Sam scoffed. "And thus ends another glorious philosophy lesson with Chris Vickers."

"Class dismissed." Chris announced bringing his hands around his head. "Are we there yet?"

"An important reminder: Patience is a virtue." Sam quoted rubbing her hands.

Chris didn't say anything for his attention was on Joel now as he looked like he was just zoned out to the extreme. He looked back to the Sam and nudged his head to Joel where she can see that he looked pale, and that wasn't the winter doing it's part. Like he was drained.

"Joel?" Sam called in a loud tone hoping to snap out of it.

He was startled out of his trance as he turned back to them giving them a small smile. "Yo."

"You doing alright? You look pretty... I dunno.. pale I guess?" Chris mentioned.

"Well it's winter!" Joel answered in a casual friendly tone.

There was a loud grinding sound forcing the car to slow down to a complete stop.

* * *

 **Upper Car Station**

Up on a lonely car station was a bench with only one person occupying it. This young woman is known for her beauty as well as her sassy attitude. Her smooth bisque complexion was lightly covered in makeup and bright lipstick making her lips shine. Her beige blonde hair was in two French braids that was her new styled for the year. She wore a blue stoned parka jacket, dark jeans and caramel snow boots. She was passing the time reading a romantic erotica, but soon she was going to meet up with people she has not seen in a fairly long time.

 **Jessica's POV**

People think that reading books while waiting for people is overrated and can make you lose your mind. To some extent I agree, but it depends on the book you're reading, and this book does not disappoint. It looked like I was about to finish this chapter when I heard what sounds like the car pulling into the station.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy." I was a little excited to see who I would run into, closing the book. "New people. Time to meet and greet." I got to my feet and and strolled over to the sealed door. A loud thump startled me. "AHH! What the hell?"

"Jess! Hey!" I glanced at the glass window on the seeing Chris and Sam.

"Jessica! Over here!" Sam called her voice somewhat muffled. Oh my god seeing her just made my blood boil a little.

 _I shouldn't be surprised she's here, but... ARGH!_

Lucky for her I had the good judgement to not blow up in her face. "Uhh... it looks like you guys are having some weird stroke."

Chris frowned. "We're stuck in this stupid thing, thank you."

"Pretty please open the door?" Sam gave me the puppy dog eyes making me more irritated.

 _Those eyes may work on other people, but don't try them on me._

Still I wasn't going to leave them all night, so I pushed the button making the light turn from red to green releasing Sam and Chris into fresh air.

"Oh. My. God." Here goes Chris being a drama king. "I thought we were goners. Another ten minutes in there, I would've chewed off my legs!"

"Eugh, really, Chris?" Sam sounded disgusted.

He brought arms out in a 'What' way. "Hey! Got alotta meat in my bones." He pointed down at his legs. "All muscle down here."

I silently scoffed. "Yeah, gross." I mouthed turning around.

"Hey, sleeping beauty! Chris called. I looked back at him giving him a scowl thinking that he was talking to me, but his head was facing the direction the cable car is. "Rise and shine! We still got some ways to go!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm coming out!" Another voice responded.

 _Wait.. that voice..._

I couldn't even believe who it was that came out of the car. I couldn't even move when Joel joined up with the others. Oh my god... I haven't seen him in so long. When he saw me, he gave me a smile and a wave. "Hey, Jess."

His voice forced me from my immobilization but I did managed waved back at him. "Hi, Joel..." I couldn't find words right now, because I never thought I would never see him again.

Even though he was still smiling, I knew he was probably doing it to put on an act. That or he's just really freakin' tired from the trip up here. I hope my second guess is right.

Right when I least expect it, Chris pulled an asshole move with a "Bwip" noise snatching the envelope out of my hands.

"Hey, what the hell?!" I stretched my arm out attempting to steal it back, but he just turned away. What the hell was that all about?!

"Chris.." Sam obviously backed me up.

"Well, well, well..." Chris ignored us inspecting the front of the envelope. I pray to god that he didn't open it. "Looks like someone has lil' crush on our good friend and class president Michael Munroe."

"Wow, can I see?" Joel asked gesturing it to give it to him. Oh he's gonna start on this too? Really?

"Joel!" Sam sounded surprised and and so was I. He's not like this at all.

"Feast your eyes." Chris gave him the letter, but instead of reading it he walked over to me and gave it back me grinning. "Hey! Deceiver!"

I smiled back at him and took it back. "Sly dog!" I gave him a gentle push laughing slightly by that sneaky but good deed he did for me.

"I should've known you would pull off a move like that.." Chris mumbled.

Sam chose to change the subject. "Sooo... about Mike..."

I turned to her. "We're together. Mike and Em split a month ago, so she's out, I'm in." I bluntly explained wanting her to drop this.

"Huh. Okay." Sam shrugged and walked forward to enjoy the view by the edge leaning on the side.

Chris decided to fall down to the ground and make a snow angel, one he did somewhat poorly on, and Sam got a good laugh in, but Joel just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You wanna sit down for a sec?" I offered. "Talk for a bit?"

Joel was quiet for a few seconds then nodded. "Sure."

* * *

 **No Ones POV**

"Wow..." Sam was in complete awe of the beauty being displayed in front of her. "Look at this view! I mean, holy cow. Sometimes I just forget to stop to take it all in."

Chris came up to her not feeling as blown away as his friend. "I know I can't." He muttered crossing his arms loosely as he slightly shivered.

Sam scoffed. "Oh who's being a wuss now?" She teased.

"Hey! It's like below 12 degrees out here, okay?"

"Excuses!"

Chris brushed his hand off at Sam. "Sooo... what's Jess's beef with you?"

Sam raised her brows. "Huh?"

"I- I mean..." Chris was struggling to find the words. "Well... ever since that Valentines Day show, Jess has been more... I dunno... hostile towards you?"

"Oh!" She remembered that day clearly. "I really don't know. She really shouldn't be pissed at me when she won first place."

Chris shrugged. "Maybe she's just surprised you made it into second place?"

"Maybe she's jealous of my moves." Sam guessed doing a quick twirl hopped down attempting to land on her hands, but fell in the snow grunting on impact, making Chris chuckle. "Hey! It's been awhile, okay!"

Jess and Joel took a seat on the bench quiet for a few seconds until Joel spoke. "Looks like a good book." He mentioned Jess's novel.

"Oh! Yeah it's..." She picked up trying to say words but just placed it back to her side. "Just another... romantic kinda thing."

"Sounds like I should read that book." Joel said.

That caught Jess by surprised thinking romance wasn't really his type of genre, then her brows furrowed thinking of where he was getting at. "You just want in for the smutty chapters." She accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Joel feigned innocently.

"Yeah. Nice try, perv!" Jess scowled making Joel chuckled at his failed attempt.

Her expression shifted from slightly annoyed to concerned. "How's your mom doing..?"

Joel looked instantly drained and glanced down at the floor. Jess squeezed his arm hoping it would comfort him, for the worst case scenario he might give out but prayed it wasn't.

"She..." Joel started uncertain. "The chemo.. got rid of all the cancer. Token a toll on her, but it's gone."

Jess smiled and embraced him. "That's great news!" She whispered squeezing him tightly. Joel didn't say anything but she felt him nod.

Joel slowly pulled away after a long hug. "What about you? How have you been?"

"Oh... Well... was pretty much a boring senior year." Jess explained letting out a exasperated sigh. "I'm so glad I'm outta high school."

"Was fun being Miss Homecoming though, right?" Joel recalled her Facebook post.

"Yeah!" She laughed. "That was a really good night."

"Hey, Pinky!" They broke away from the hug and looked back up at Chris and Sam. Chris was waving at him to come on. "Train's leaving, man! Come on!"

Jess scowled at Chris but puzzled why Joel was called that. "Pinky?"

Joel sighed and took his hat off revealing his hair. He felt pretty certain that she would start bursting out laughing at the pink hair. But she didn't. She gave him a smile. "That's very thoughtful of you." Jess looked away for only a few seconds before returning her attention to Joel. "Joel just know that if you ever wanna talk, about anything, anything at all, Just lemme know. Okay?" She spoke in a caring manner gently placing her hand on his shoulder

"Thank you, Jess. I will. Promise." Joel put the hat back on. "You coming?"

"I'm gonna wait here... see who else is coming." Jess answered.

Joel smirked. "You mean Mike?"

Jess blushed. "I-I mean.. Yeah you know.."

Both of them pulled into another hug, but Jessica yelped and pulled away with her arm over her head scooping out some snow Joel planted in her jacket.

"You are SO dead!" She yelled tacking a laughing Joel to the ground.

Joel's face turned red and looked away. "Wow umm... sorry..."

Jessica quickly got off him helping him to his feet. "No harm done." She assured him grinning.

* * *

 **So chapter 2 is up now. Looks like Jess seems to not like Sam. Is it a stupid reason or something more :P and surprisingly, Jess and Joel are good friends, which may sound out of character (MAY) But I want to give Jess more of a personality. Don't worry I'm not planning on making her a Mary Sue.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! More will be on the way!**

 **DeltaSandman out!**


	4. HIATUS

**Hey guys... I need to let everyone know that I am going to be on a LONG Hiatus. Something big came up and it's pretty scary for me and my family... No we're not in any danger or someone is after us but it's pretty scary... I just discovered a family member has brain cancer this morning it's just terrifying. I don't know when I'm going to back in business, and It's going to be a while. But that doesn't mean I'm gone forever.**

 **Thanks again, guys.**


	5. Chapter 3: Meeting and Greeting Pt 2

**Meeting and Greeting Pt 2**

"Geez feels like this mountain is bigger than last time I was here." Chris whined just wanting to get to the lodge as soon as possible.

Joel smirked. "That's part of the adventure!"

"Well I want my adventure to come to an end very soon!" Chris continued pouting.

"This is why Joel is my hiking buddy." Sam teased. "Don't worry, I'm sure you can last a few more minutes without WiFi."

The tech geek shook his head. "Not gonna be easy without some cell towers up here." He groaned. "You think Josh's family would've done that for us? I mean come on!"

"If you gotta spare million lying around, I can make it happen." Another voice caught their attention.

All three people looked to see Josh walking down the trail to greet them, and he looked very thrilled to see them. Sam rushed over and gave him a hug making Josh chuckle. He wore a beanie and a beige jacket vest.

"How's it going, Sam?" Josh greeted his good friend.

"Okay, thanks." Sam replied. "How about you?" Although the question sounded harmless, Sam did establish some concern in it.

Josh's smile spread from cheek to cheek. "It's just awesome that all my pals are showing up again!"

"Yeah... The 'Party like pornstars' vid did most of the expressing." Joel said.

Josh looked over to Joel giving beaming. "Looks who's back from being off the radar!" He exclaimed hugging Joel tightly and bringing him up in the air.

"Woah ho! Down, boy!" Joel grunted struggling to let his feet touch the ground, while Chris and Sam laugh at the both of them. Josh loosens his grip allowing Joel to land back onto the snow. "And you can't get rid of me that easy."

"Oh man! Dude, we're gonna have such a blast! I mean, I have been PLANNING for such an awesome week like this!" Josh was waving his hands around like crazy. "I mean, We got the screen thingy in the main room fixed, so we can watch some scary movies, lights have been fixed, Just... AWESOMNESS!"

Joel chuckled. "Okay, man. Okay just chill. You can get all psyched about the movies and the orgy once we're in doors."

Sam scoffed and shook her head at his orgy comment and continued up the path to the lodge. "Well I'm getting a head start. See ya up there!"

"Right behind you." Joel picked up the paste to catch up with her.

Chris and Josh were the ones left behind as they trudged slowly behind the leaders taking their time.

"Hey, man.." Chris started out a little uneasy. "You feeling okay?"

Josh looked over to him, causing Chris to fumble in his words. "I- I mean with-"

"Stop." Josh bluntly interrupted.

"I meant that-"

Chris was cut off again. "Yeah I know what you meant." Josh was getting a little irritated now. "It's all good I just want us to have a great week. 'kay? Can we do that?"

Chris sighed. "Yeah. Sure 'course."

"Thanks, dude."

Joel and Sam could finally see the enormous Washington lodge after one long year, and two people were waiting outside at the entrance. A young woman wearing a striped purple beanie, brownish red shoulder length hair, a grey hoodie, black pants and winter boots. Her green eyes darted up to see the newcomers coming to greet them. The other one did not look so happy with his arms crossed and a frown that just looked somewhat silly. This young African American man did not have any sort of headgear on his short black hair. His stature was tall and fit in size due to him being devoted to sports. Particularly football. His brown eyes quickly acknowledged Sam and Joel's presence but looked back down. His clothing consisted of a blue letterman jacket, some grey pants and boots.

"Hey, Ash! Matt!" Sam waved her hand up high greeting some more friends. "Good you guys made it up okay!"

The girl Ashley grinned at Sam. "Same with you, Sam." She looked over to at Joel with wide eyes. "Joel?! Oh my God!" She rushed over and hugged him tightly taking Joel completely off guard. "I can't believe your here!"

"Geez! I'm gonna have to start charging people every time I get jumped." He said hugging Ashley back.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Really, Joel?"

"Starting at a low price of $9.99."

"Oh whatever." Sam walked over to Matt smiling at him. "How's a future sports star doing?"

"Doing good." He bluntly said trying to be polite as possible.

Sam frowned. "Hey, come on, Matt. What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry... I just... I dunno if I should talk about it."

"Come on." Sam pried. "Would hate to see you being such a downer this week."

"Sam.." Ashley called over to her waving her hand to come here where Joel and her were at. Sam complied telling Matt she'll be back.

"He caught a glance of Emily and Mike hugging it out." Ashley explained. "Just don't bother him all that much, okay."

"Ohhh..." Sam quickly got a glance at Matt and immediately turned back to her. "Poor guy..."

"Didn't Emily and Mike break it up a month ago or something?" Joel asked.

Ashley nodded. "Let's just drop it guys."

Both friends nodded and made their way to the stairs making themselves comfortable.

"I take it you guys tried opening the door?" Joel hinted of the possibility they could enter the lodge.

Ashley nodded. "Wouldn't budge. Thank god Josh has the key."

Joel groaned. "What's taking so long?" He groaned feigning in a melodramatic tone.

"Chris and Josh have some catching up to do." Sam cheerfully answered.

"Just wish they could catch up when we're inside safe and warm." Ashley grumbled shivering a little. "I want the warmth of that fire!"

"I want that hot bath." Sam said. "Geez that tub is the best!"

The four friends were now waiting out in the snow for the two stragglers who they were still waiting on, but were becoming impatient and more cold by the minute and not having Josh is not helping matters.

"We're freezing our buns off!" Ashley was shivering and wrapped herself in her arms.

Sam sighed and got to her feet. "Think we'll have to find our own way in then." Her eyes looked all over the lodge to see that if there was any possible sign of entry. She can see that one of the windows on the second floor was open, but was disappointed to find that was the only way in.

"It's no good." She called to the group taking a seat back on the steps. "Only window open is the one above us."

Ashley groaned. "Jooooosh! Huuuuuurrrrrry uuuuuuuupppp!"

Joel smirked and hopped onto the snow walking out getting a view of the second floor and acquired where the open window was. He looked over to some nearby trees that happen be very close to the roof.

"Could work." He said to himself walking over to the nearest tree.

"Uh, what do you think you are doing?" Sam called out.

"Saving our buns!" Was his answer leaping up getting a good grip on one of the branches and flawlessly brought his legs up and hooked on the branches allowing him to get to his feet while relying on other branches to keep his balance.

"Oh my God!" Ashley gasped covering her mouth with both of her hands. "Please don't fall! Pleeeeeaaaaase!" She pleaded.

"Woah!" Matt's upset mood was now replaced with shock and awe. "How'd you get all the way up there?"

Joel easily crossed the branch and with some hesitation, made the leap and successfully stuck the landed. Ashley and Sam gasped afraid that he was going to fall while Matt just stood there frozen by the Joel's daredevil move successfully executed.

"Try not to get any broken bones this week, 'kay, Tarzan?" Sam shouted slightly concerned for his safety.

"Not planning on it, guys!" Joel gave his assurances to his friends. He cautiously navigated to the open window not wanting to slip and fall back down into the snow. "Nice and easy..." He extended his arm out to the outline of the window. Getting a tight grip, and pulled himself forward and he was inside the Washington Estate.

It was pitch black in the hallway, but Joel's eyes quickly adjusted making him seeing a little better to walk through the darkness. Seeing a light switch, Joel walked over to the switch hoping that the lighting was fixed like Josh promised. With one flick, the lights flicker on instantly lighting up the upper floor seeing a rustic and elegant atmosphere. He smiled that there is going to be light and TV this time. He hopes. Joel made his way over to the window and slid it down denying any more cold air sweeping into the estate.

With that taken care of, Joel made his way down the staircase into the Great Room. This vast room consisted of two large leather couches that faced a giant plasma TV towering right above the fireplace. Two tables in front of the couches were decorated with a few ornaments, statues, and a cloth covering over the tables. Hanging from the ceiling was a giant bronze ball that glistered slightly. The moon's rays seeped through the window shudders offering illumination for the Great Room.

Joel rushed over to the door unlocking it for his friends desperate for the warmth of the indoors.

* * *

 **Chris's POV**

"A-and get this!" Josh rambled on about his latest YouTube video he posted. "Rick finally got the truck going, but just as the baby turned on, the giraffe got it's head through the window and started licking him. Me and him laughed our guts out. "Poor guy was screaming Bloody Murder!"

"Well I'm glad that there were no casualties on your Safari adventure."

"Well once we're inside, I'll show you the video. It's so much funnier!"

Josh and I trudged through the snow and right now, I can feel my feet going numb.

"Dude, I hope my legs won't fall off from frostbite." I mumbled taking in a shaky breath. My nose was starting to go runny.

"Well, Ashley seems pretty hot, doesn't she?" Josh brought up. He sounded kinda mischievous.

I looked over to him glaring warily at him. "What...?"

Josh grinned. "I mean that, she's kinda like a 'sleeper gal' y'know? Dude I would just want to rip that parka right off!"

Is this supposed to get me turned on? Because it's making me feel the exact opposite. "Josh, cut it out, man. 'Kay?"

He shrugged. "Well if you're not gonna bang her, I think Mike will be happy to help her out."

"Josh! Just- knock it off!" This is not funny or erotic in any way.

He brought his hands up. "Relax, bro!" He laughed. "Just trying to see if theres some blood flowing down there."

"Uhhh... okay?"

Josh and I can see the lodge just hiding behind some branches. I really feel bad for the guys just waiting out in the snow for us to come for their rescue. My nose know's how they must feel right now.

"Listen, dude." I can already tell Josh was not down with his sex rambling. "Look- look at this, Chris!" His arms stretched out twirling in a slow circle looking at everything. "All this? These beautiful mountains, the freedom, and no parents. Just imagine it! I couldn't think of a more perfect ripe scenario dripping with erotic possibilities?" He got up close to my face pointing both his fingers at me. "YOU and Ashley! Alone at long last! You set the ground and have been the perfect gentlemen. Now it's time to come in for the kill!" He was looking a little too psyched about this weirding me out.

"What the... what are you talking about, man?" I shook my head. I-I just... I dunno."

"Why not?" He shouted a little sounding slightly irritated.

"Josh... I-I just... Ash is such a good friend and I don't wanna mess that up." I answered really wanting to drop this.

"You gotta learn to buck up, bro." He spun around walking forward. "Gotta grow a pair."

I sighed shaking my head. I mean, I heard Josh say some crazy comments, but nothing like this. I should probably let Sam know about this. She and him do seem to like each other the way they talk to each other. Shoving my hands into my jacket pockets, I dragged my feet forward finally seeing the front of the lodge where the door was already open, and Sam, Ash, and Matt are entering. I rushed ahead of Josh ignoring the freezing numbness of my legs as plunged myself indoors panting already out of breath bending down with my hands on my knees.

I can hear Sam laugh. "You okay, Chris?"

"I... phew!" I straightened myself back up. "I should of paid more attention in running class..." I muttered evening out my breath.

"You mean gym?" Ashley corrected.

"Yeah!" I quickly said. "Yeah, ya know where you run around the thing..."

 _Why the hell did I say that?_

* * *

 **No Ones POV**

"Ahh the good ole days." Joel sighed dreamily thinking back to PE.

"Hey! You only liked it because you were the best runner!" Chris pointed out already walking up the steps. "Be right back, gonna unpack."

"Not true!" Joel declined the glory. "What about Matt?"

Matt shrugged. "Gee thanks." He grumbled still sounding upset.

"Well thanks Joel's breaking and entering, we can warm ourselves up!" Josh was acting all psyched for this crouching down near the fire pit. "I'll get the fire going!"

"I'm turning on the heat!" Ashley announced walking up the stairs. "Josh you said the lights are working, right?"

"Yep!" Josh replied. "They should work!"

"Cool!"

"I'm gonna get a bite to eat." Sam said strolling away from the Great Room.

"Hey Sam! There's some Ramen in the cabinet if you're interested!" Josh informed her.

"Got it! Thanks!"

"You two fine gentlemen make yourselves comfortable!" Josh told Joel and Matt. "For this awesome week is about to begin!"

Joel and Matt sat down on separate furnitures in close proximity with Joel searching for the remote. It didn't take long for him to find it and turned on the plasma screen TV and the classic horror film Night of the Living Dead was showing.

Josh looked up grinning. "George Romero's very first masterpiece!"

Joel shrugged. "Never seen this before. I'm down." He said leaning back.

The lights flickered on brightening the whole lodge forcing three in the Great Room to squint their eyes for a few seconds until finally adjusting.

"Hey, Ash!" Joel called up. "Can you dim the lights down here? Pretty Please?"

"Sure! No problem!"

The much of the light beam quickly faded to the point where it was barely lit, but not very dark like it previously was.

"How's that?" Ashley called.

"Perfect! Thank you!" Joel shouted back leaning back. "Let there be darkness."

It took a little bit of effort, and a bit of a couple a tries with the lighter, but finally Josh produced a small flame to start a fire. Soon the lodge will be warmer and more inviting. After getting sustainable flame, Josh leaped onto the couch Joel was sitting on sighing and leaning back as well with his hands behind his head. He gave Joel a light tap on the arm.

"Yo, theres some Oreos in the cabinet with your name on it. Second shelf. Left side."

Joel smiled and nodded. "Thanks, dude. I'll get to that soon."

That was something Josh did not see coming. "Wha- that's it? No running to the kitchen and hold them onto dear life?"

Joel chuckled. "Not yet. Besides their not going anywhere." He snapped his fingers and turned back to Josh. "I just remembered, I gotta prank lined up... for Michael."

Josh's grin stretched to the breaking point. "Ohhh... Oh man, tell me what this evil plan is and I will do my be of assistance to see it's performed flawlessly."

"Well it's just a simple 'soda explosion' prank. Nothing simple." Joel then reaches into his backpack and pulls out a box of donuts. "Right after he eats these dohnut filled with mustard and relish. So I strongly advise not letting anyone eat one."

Matt laughed. "I almost feel bad for him."

Josh beamed. "Dude! You obviously don't know Mike. One time junior year, he got ahold of a soda that just pssshd!" Josh's hands went everywhere. "His whole day was ruin."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam walked in with a bowl of Ramen in her hands. "Oh! I love this movie!" She stole the emptied cushion next to Joel.

"It seems that Joel has a little welcoming gift for none other than Michael Munroe." Josh told her with a devious tone.

"Bucket of water dropping on his head." Joel clarified. "He deserves this. He really does."

Sam chuckled. "Well it does sound like the perfect revenge. And it would be hilarious to see his reaction."

"Pretty please don't tell him?" Joel asked.

"You gotta deal! But let's just enjoy this classic first. When Mike shows up, plan will be set in motion."

* * *

 **Upper Car Cable Station**

Jessica was more into her book than waiting for her certain someone. Then again, she is a sucker for for the trashy romantic novels. But that didn't stop her from letting her mind wander.

A month ago seems like a thousand years ago when she became Mike's new girlfriend. Mike who is one of the most popular boys in school, is now on a date with the most popular girl in school. Sounds like the perfect couple. It came at a cost with Emily being her friend, but now thinking about it, she doesn't really care, their friendship began to deteriorate senior year anyways. Now here she was back at Mt. Washington after their one year anniversary.

The pang of guilt once again hit her hard. She never expected a harmless prank to result in the death of two people.

 _If she could take a joke just this one time and didn't ran out in the cold like a complete idiot than none of this... would've happened if I didn't plan that prank..._

She knew she was responsible, and wish she could changed that one thing. But Jessica knew she couldn't, and that's what bothering her. Their deaths brought some changes in her, and was the other reason Emily and her are no longer friends.

But not only that, Joel, one of her best friends, was here too, and Jessica couldn't be happier. But despite his assurances, she couldn't help but worry still.

A loud thud going off right beside Jessica startles her making her drop the book and yelp surprised. She looked to see that someone fired a snowball at her. Looking in front of her, she scoffed and grinned. "Oh ho! You did not!"

The one who fired first was none other than her boyfriend Michael. Mike definitely fit the profile of every girls man. Tall, good looking, and quite the smooth talker. He wore a blue vest over a sweatshirt, and jeans. His dark hair was neatly combed and somewhat blasted up at the same time, and was growing a bit of a stubble going.

"This is Sheriff Monroe!" He started off in a stereotypical cowboy drawl. "Put your hands where I can see 'em! We got ya surrounded."

Jess couldn't help but giggled and got to her feet with her hands slightly up playing along. "But who I am I to retaliate?" Jess sure did know how to make a southern accent sound attracted. "What choice do I, a supple young rebel girl have, but to surrender to the strapping military guard taking me into custody?"

Mike, distracted by Jess's flirting, looked down laughing a little. "Well when you put it that way..." He looked back up to see Jess was already sprinting to cover behind a tree. He tried to unleash his snowball on her, but Jess was the one to strike first right in his face. "Agh!"

"Bulls eye!" Jess cheered sliding behind a tree.

"Oh ho ho! Very clever, Miss Chase." He piled up some snow and had his single shot at the ready. Right when Jessica pounced from cover Mike fired, but she dodged it just in time leaving her without a scratch. "Crap!"

"Gotta try harder than that, Sheriff Munroe!" Jessica teased in a sing song tone ducking behind cover making more ammo for herself. She can see Mike appearing out from a tree.

"Where are you hiding, little chick-a-dee?"

"Oh Mi-iike!" She released another snowball right to the head blinding him for a millisecond. "Boom shaklaka! Might wanna call in backup, hero!"

A brown robin rapidly flapped it's little wings slowing down as it touched down on top of the table pecking away at some old breadcrumbs. It looked as it was completely unaware of the snowball fight going on from both sides.

"Oh there is no need!" Michael said a little more aggressive this time getting himself a big snowball and seeing Jessica behind the table, he recklessly fired and he did hit a target, but it was not Jessica.

"Ahhh! Oh no!" Jess cried seeing bird fall onto the snow. She crawled over to it trying brushing the snow out off of the robin to see it did not move a muscle, deeply upsetting Jess. "Oh no..."

"Was that... a bird?" Mike called out. "That's what I hit?"

Jess ignored him gently petting the deceased little thing. "Poor little birdie..." She murmured.

"I... never thought it would hit it!" Mike sounded more surprised than shocked or upset.

Jess stood up and stormed over to Mike. "What the hell was that?!"

Mike backed up little spooked. "Jess! I-I didn't mean to hit it! I was-"

Jess grunted furiously walking the other way. "I am SO not happy with you, Michael!"

Mike risked going to her side. "Hey... I got carried away. I didn't even know it was there!" Jess still had her back turned still not saying anything. "I'm sorry... that was... totally not cool."

Jess sighed and turned to face him. "Don't make me forget I'm so mad at you." She said sternly but her expression softened. "But I know you wouldn't do that on purpose."

Mike smirked. "Can I have a kiss?"

Jess responded by slamming a snowball to his cheek. Mike cried out surprised. "Don't push your luck, buster." She then dived in for a quick kiss. "Next time I won't be so forgiving."

"Point taken. I'll even make it up with a little something else."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Oh really, Mr. Bigshot?"

"Mmm mmm." Mike grabbed her by her hips. "Just for Ms. Jessica the Snow Queen."

"Okay, that sounds vaguely dirty."

Mike did a slight bow with his head. "M'lady."

Jess began to hear a soft crackling. "You hear something?"

Mike looked around meaning he heard it too. "Yeah... wonder what it is."

Jess looked up and saw that a pointy ice stick just cracked from one of the branches right on top of Mike. "Look out!" She exclaimed pushing him out of the way and throwing herself forward with him saving both of their lives. "Oh my god!"

Mike was breathless. "That was... close! You just saved us!"

"That thing was going to kill us!" She grabbed his hand a little shaken. "Let's get up to the lodge, come on!"

* * *

 **Earlier**

 **Washington Lodge Grounds**

"They seriously couldn't build the lodge RIGHT where the cable car ends?" Emily said irritated about the distance to get up to their destination.

Emily is a young attractive looking Eurasian women who is seen in a professional and high standard manner. Her shining black hair was short and proper, her light brown eyes showed signs of indifference and boredom. Her clothes are a low collar cerulean-blue jacket, black shinning jeans and fur trimmed snow boots.

Right behind her carrying her bags was her new boyfriend Matt. He lifted them high off the ground like it was no problem. One of the reasons he's letting him do all the work.

"Well, you know, it wouldn't be as pretty." Matt brought up trying to brighten the mood to no avail.

"And wheres a bell boy when you need one?" She scoffed. "Brr... I'm getting the chills.."

"Almost there." Matt pointed out adjusting his grip before moving onward.

"I mean, coming back here kinda creeps me out." Emily clarified.

"Oh. Yeah."

The couple stepped onto the bridge that would take them up to the lodge.

"It's gonna be weird seeing everyone up here." Emily did her best to carry on a conversation.

"Well... I get the feeling it's not going to feel like a regular party." Matt replied. "I mean... what do you think is gon-"

They had no time to react to hear a vicious roar making them jump and at the same time another person jumped in front of them blocking the way. Matt and Emily shouted in terror, but were quickly found out that they were in no danger at all.

Mike laughed and clapped at his accomplishment of scaring the two senseless. "Oh man, you guys should see your faces!"

Emily was not amused. "That wasn't funny, Michael." She huffed.

"Dude I almost clocked you!" Matt snarled dropping both of the bags bringing his fist up a little backing his words up with action.

"Wha-? Guys, come on!" Mike exclaimed. "I mean we're all friends here! Just having a little bit of fun. Out in the woods, all dark and scary. Just get into the spirit of things."

"The spirit of things? Really?" Emily's tone of annoyance said otherwise.

Mike shrugged dramatically. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood, Em! Don't be like that."

Her head cocked to the side narrowing her brows. "Like what?"

"The way you're being. You're always like this!"

Matt chose to step in. "Michael, I'm just gonna lay it all out, otherwise this whole week is gonna suck." He sighed. "This is... kinda awkward, and we all know it, so let's just... accept this and move on, okay?"

"I hear ya, man." Mike said understandingly. "I get it, and I don't want this to be weird."

Matt nodded. "Cool thanks.. So we're good."

"All good. No worries."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Sooo... you guys are gonna like make out now?"

Mike bended his knees and did some poses as if he was a model. "Ohmygod, totally! We're SO gonna make out." His voice was that of a stereotypical teenage girl. Mike stood up properly and scratched his head. "Mmm nah, I'm just gonna go check on the cable car in the back."

"Alright see you, man." Matt said.

Michael walked on past him bringing his arms out bringing two fingers out from both hands. "See ya, guys!"

Emily looked over to Matt looking a little pre occupied. "Hey, Matt, listen can you take my bags up to the lodge? I just... I need to go find Sam. Gotta tell her something really quick."

"Just me?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah." Emily sounded like she was dismissing him easy. "I'll be up there later on, I just need to go find Sam."

Matt looked suspicious, but from personal experience, it was basically a hopeless situation when arguing with Emily. "Okay." He reluctantly agreed taking both of their bags yet again.

"Thanks. I'll meet you up there."

Matt didn't say anything only continued across the bridge with both bags in his hands with Emily in the opposite direction with little evidence saying Sam was down that road.

* * *

Ashley always did love seeing everything from a birds eye view. Especially from a telescope. But there are some discoveries that are not always so wondrous. In fact, they can be quite a problem.

"Ohh... hello..." Ashley did not like what she was seeing. Normally she wouldn't mind if two friends were hanging out in the dark edges of the forrest, but when it came to Mike and Emily, that's a different story. "Seems someone's getting a little 'friendly'. And not in that 'friend zone' kinda way.' Definitely gonna have to check up on their expiration date on their big breakup."

Mike looked like he was about to place his hands on Emily's face, but before she could get more details, the view was cut off by a face abruptly getting too close to the lens of the microscope. There was a poorly done howl that still managed to frighten Ashley send her stumbling back and was soon not happy to see that it was just Matt.

"Oh God!" She shouted not amused. "God! Really?"

Matt laughed proudly scaring the pants off of Ashley. "S-Sorry Ash, I didn't mean to scare you!" He walked up to her giving her a hug. "Well technically I did kinda mean to scare you, but I kinda feel bad that I did something..."

Ashley cut him off by hitting him harmlessly on the chest. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You are the worst!"

"Gee, sorry, Ash.. I mean.. man. I'm sorry."

She brushed it off. "It's okay, it's fine, it's fine."

"What are you looking at." Matt gestured toward the telescope. "Anything juicy with that thing?"

"Uhh..."

"Lemme check it out."

"Uhh..." The last thing Ashley would want to do was see Matt hurt of what Emily and Mike getting possibly 'friendly', but she wouldn't be doing him any favors by keeping him in the dark about this. "Sure." She relunctently encouraged. "Go ahead. Knock yourself out I guess..." Ashley looked away waiting for Matt's potential horrible reaction.

"Sweet! Let's see what we got." Just as Ashley predicted, Matt's cheerfulness was soon taken over by shock and anger. "Son of a bitch! Emily? What the hell?!"

 _It's for the best..._

Ashley placed a comforting hand on Matt. "Hey come on, Matt. It's.. probably nothing."

Matt quickly turned her not calmed down in the least. "I- is it just 'nothing' with Em?!"

"Well.. sometimes it's..."

"Goddammit!" There were tears coming in Matt's eyes and just walked away at a very fast pace.

"Matt!" Ashley called out chasing after him and when she caught up to him, she placed another hand on him. "Hey, come here." She snaked his arms around him hugging him tightly, which Matt accepted.

"I- I'm sorry." Matt mumbled. "Just... kinda caught me off is all."

"It's all good." Ashley assured him. "Just an FYI hugs make us boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

"Uhh... no..."

Ashley smiled. "My point exactly. What I'm trying to say is. Maybe their just trying to close the hatchet and want to start over as friends. Just.. give her some time, okay."

Matt nodded. "Sure. I guess I need to stop overreacting."

"You weren't overreacting, Matt. It's all good."

Matt nodded understood by what she was saying. "Thanks, Ash. You uh.. you wanna go down to the lodge?"

"Yeah. Yeah no probs."

Matt was pretty sure that he was okay with what he saw after Ashley supplied him with assurances, but as time progressed only time would tell if they both really care for one another.

* * *

 **Washington Lodge**

"Yeah-heah!" Joel grinned as he added a violent shake to Mike's soon to be soda mixing in a few other things to assist in a big burst.

"I cannot believe you're doing this, man." Josh said very excited setting up the footage on his smartphone. "Oh... he's gonna be so pissed at you."

"That's what makes it exciting." Joel stated placing the soda in the fridge, and made sure the doughnuts on the counter were in place. He gave Josh a high five. "This is gonna be classic."

Both of them came out of the kitchen with Sam waiting outside to meet them with her arms crossed, and a smirk across her face. "You guys are going to get in a whole 'lotta trouble when Mike gets here. You know that right."

"Mmm hmm." Josh nodded giving her a goofy grin.

Sam scoffed. "Josh no!" She waved her hand over to Josh's phone but he pulled back.

"Nononono. I wanna get this on cam." Josh told her pleadingly.

"Jooosh." Sam did not looked pleased.

"Yeah c'mon, dude." Joel butted in.

"Come on! I want to remember this moment! It's so hilarious! Look, I won't post it online or anything. Just for my personal diary of video logs. I promise."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Promise?"

Josh raised his pinky finger up. "Pinky promise."

Sam rolled her eyes and brought her pinky up letting them shake on it. "Alright, c'mon. Popcorns still hot."

Joel and Josh followed her back into the main room with the classic horror movie is still playing and is still early. The fire was blazing with only a barred barrier effectively containing the flames and warm up the entire lodge. Chris and Ash were already out of their winter clothes into comfortable attire and took their seats on one of the big couches sitting a respectful distance between each other. Matt seemed to be in better spirits now as his eyes were now fixated on the movie. The buttery smell of freshly made pop corn filled everyone's nostril's giving it a sweet burning sensation as the huge bowl on the table was left untouched with several smaller empty bowls next to it.

"Okay! Get greedy, kids." Sam announced as she took her seat on the ground behind the couch claiming her bowl of popcorn.

"Oh finally!" Chris exclaimed snatching an empty bowl. "Do you know the amount of torture you just put us through?" He was being melodramatic yet again with Ashley giggling. "I mean, it's one thing to not eat popcorn while waiting for everyone to show up, but to have it just..." His hands were directed at the big bowl grunting. "Despicable, Samantha Grayson!"

Sam chuckled. "Well if you do not approve of my rule, Mr. Vickers, as Popcorn commissioner, I can always have you revoked from eating popcorn." She teased.

"'Ee's gomma poin', Mris." Ashley muffled with her mouth stuffed with popcorn.

"Nono!" Chris quickly said. "Just... had to make the complaint that's all."

Joel and Josh took their bowls scooping popcorn into their small bowls and found their seats all ready watching the movie with the rest of the group.

"Ahhh!" Ashley yelped jolting from her spot accidentally spilling some popcorn on the cushions. "Ohmygosh! Why are we watching this?"

"Ash, come on! You can tell that's not real." Chris pointed out.

"Well... it's still looks gross!" She argued. "I mean, it looked real for a second!"

"Oh please that zombie doesn't look so tough." Josh bragged. "Matt can rip that guys head off."

"Josh.." Ashley groaned.

"Well he can!" Josh persisted. "I mean, the guy is all big muscle."

Matt merely chuckled not saying a thing.

"Well I'm glad this place is all nice and toasty." Sam said. "Love the improvements you made around here. Got the lights fixed, cool plasma TV."

"Yeah, when my folks found about that, they fixed it up a little." Josh explained. "Happy to help."

"Ahh.." Joel leaned back into his cushion making himself comfy. "This is a winter paradise."

"Hear hear." Sam nodded.

"Amen." Chris concurred.

"Wonder what's taking Emily so long." Sam wondered.

Matt's brows furrowed at her name.

"Well she did say she was not going to be watching 'that shit'." Josh pointed out earlier.

Faint footsteps can be heard from the other room, and it didn't take long for the two popular love birds people to enter the living room.

"Whassup, party people?" Mike sounded all pumped up raising his arm high in the air.

Jessica was right beside him flaunting proudly. "Hey!" She greeted eagerly.

"Hey." Josh returned the gesture. "Welcome to the party."

"Yo, guys." Joel chimed in grinning.

Josh got up and made his way to the stairs. "I'll be right back. You two make yourselves at home."

Mike clicked his tongue and pointed his finger at Josh in a cool way. "Will do."

Matt who was quiet most of the time scowled. "Yeah. Go ahead." He did not sound in the least bit of friendly to Mike as he got up and slowly approached him. "I mean that's what you do right? Just... take whatever you want?"

Mike was taken aback by his hostility. "Whoah... easy, cowboy." He was still playing it cool.

Jess stared suspiciously Matt and Mike to see where this was going and broke away to go collect her own small bag of popcorn.

"What the hell were you doing with Em down by the trail?" Matt questioned.

"What?" Mike sounded a little offended by that question.

That caught Jessica's attention as she glared back at the both of them.

"I saw you and Em. Through the telescope." He explained.

Ashley looked nervous hoping Matt wouldn't escalate the situation over something that might have been harmless.

"Before?" Mike was being more defensive now. "We just ran into each other. Been awhile we said hello, and we hugged. Is that a crime?"

Joel rolled his eyes not buying into his story, but didn't say a word hoping that they would just drop this argument. His eyes averted away from the two and glued them to the empty cushion next to him.

Matt sighed and nodded. "No..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Duh.. yeah sure... Sorry, man. I- it's been a long day and I just- I overreacted. My bad."

Mike nodded. "Nah, man. Don't worry about it." He assured him sounding more secure now.

Matt shrugged. "We cool?"

"Yeah. Yeah, totally."

Matt nodded and went back to his seat calming himself by bringing his attention back to the horror classic.

Mike looked over to see Joel giving him a big smile. "Hey! What's up? Been awhile."

Joel nodded. "Yeah, man. How ya been?"

"Good, good. Just happy High schools outta the way."

"Same." Joel's eyes widened. "Mike! Uh almost forgot, I brought a huge box of donuts with me. They're in the kitchen if you want one."

Mike grinned. "Cool, man. Thanks. I think I'll go get one right now."

Sam snickered getting out her phone sending a text.

Joel was the more composed of the two, but had a big grin on his face when Mike was making his way into the kitchen. Jess took a seat next next to Joel taking off her jacket and boots as she got comfortable in the spot next to her. She gave Joel a warm smile making him return the expression.

"Popcorn?" Joel offered generously.

"Already got mine." Jess politely declined showing him her bowl. "Thanks though."

Joel laughed embarrassed. "Sorry. Force habit sometimes."

"Don't be." Jess assured him. "So what's this?"

"Night of the Living Dead. Basically people hold up in a house in a zombie apocalypse and dealing with drama and all that good stuff." Joel casually explained not wanting to bore her with the details.

"Oh yeah!" Jess sounded like she connected dots. "I saw this with at the drive in with Tiff and Dan. Thought it was gonna suck, but I actually liked it!"

Joel opened up a little more. "I still can't believe how it ended though."

"I know! I mean.. yeah it's the apocalypse, but wow."

Chris butted in on their conversation. "The Drive in? They still have those?"

Jess huffed. "Well yeah. Not everything is up to the 21st century."

Chris shook his head. "Such a sad day."

Sam chuckled. "I think you'll live, Chris don't worry."

Mike came back from the kitchen with two filled donuts, and handed on to Jessica.

"A true gentlemen." Jessica cooed about to take a bite out of the donut.

Joel panicked and smacked the donut out of her hand pretending it look like he lost his balance.

"Agh!" Jess yelped. "What the hell, Joel?!"

"The hell man!" Mike scowled.

"Jess.. I'm so sorry. I-I... The cushion was feeling funny and I just..."

"Oh shit!" Josh exclaimed getting up making Joel get off of it. "Again?! I thought they fixed it!" He looked back at Joel giving him a sly smile then back to Jessica. "Ahh Jesus... I seriously thought.."

"Wha- What's wrong with a single cushion?" Jess was totally puzzled.

"Hey, baby don't worry about it." Mike assured bringing the donut to his mouth. "I'll get you another..." His face suddenly went sour at the first bite. "Mu Fmuck!" He muffled with his mouth full starting to heave the foul desert and rushed back into the kitchen.

"Mike!" Josh shouted stifling his laughter as he got to his feet and followed him from behind. "Hey, there's some soda in the fridge!"

Jessica looked shock by what happened and turned back to Joel. "What the fuck is going on?"

"You did not want to eat that, Jess." Joel told her dying of laughter. "It was stuffed with relish and mustard! It was meant for Mike!"

Everyone else started laughing now.

"You're lucky, Jessica!" Sam noted. "Joel really does know how to protect the innocent from his shenanigans."

"Argh!" Jess was jabbing Joel in the elbow. "I almost ate that you dumb oaf!"

"Well that makes me feel better." Matt said grinning.

"But you didn't." Joel reminded her with his goofy smile.

Jess's sneer slowly formed into a smile and leaned in giving Joel a kiss on the cheek. "Consider yourself lucky, hero." She teased giving him a wink.

Everyone was in complete silence letting the screams of the horror movie fill the room in complete surprise by what Jessica just did. Joel's eyes went all googly with his cheeks going maroon as he looked back down.

Jess giggled. "Oops. Like I said: lucky."

A loud hissing sound went off followed by Mike shrieking in terror and Josh bawling out in laughter. Everyone rushed into the kitchen to see Mike with his arms wide out with a bottle of half full soda in his hand while the rest was all over his face and shirt. Josh was clapping and cackling as he went over to Joel giving him a high five.

"Dude. That was SO awesome!" He cried. "Best prank I've seen in a long time."

Mike, connecting all the dots, turned to Joel furious. "You did this?!"

Joel brought his hands up. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better. Revenge is a pain."

Sam smirked. "Looks like Joel has a whole other side."

"Oh my gosh! Mike you need to get a shower." Ashley said with her hands over her mouth giggling.

Jess smiled shaking her head. "Better be careful next time, Sheriff. Seems you got a new prankster in town." She teased with her southern drawl.

Mike was not finding any of this funny. "So you're saying," He started marching over to Joel getting right in his face. "You made eat a shit filled donut, and try to blow my head off?!"

Joel's smile disappeared knowing Mike was clearly not happy. "Woah, dude. I'm sorry, man. Just thought it would be a fun way to start off-"

"Start off what?! Huh?!" He said violently shoving Joel to the ground. "Making a fool out of me?! You wanna laugh now, you gigantic tween?!"

Sam and Chris rushed forward blocking Mike to getting to Joel, but he cut through them.

"How about I kick your little hermaphroditic faggot ass! You'd like that?!"

Mike was cut off by a sharp pain to his face as Jessica was the only thing standing between him now.

"Back away. Now." Jess's voice was almost silent but very frightening.

That was when Mike obeyed. "Jess... I-I didn't mean..."

"Shh!" She brought her index finger right in front of his face. "We're done, Mike. It's over."

That touched a nerve. "Baby c'mon.."

"No more cuddling, kissing, or even fucking! If you're lucky, you might get that Emily ho to blow you on your fun Friday nights!" She seethed tearing Mike a new one.

Chris's face formed a weird look. "You blow him every Fri.."

"Shut up, pointdexter!" Jess snapped.

"C'mon get up." Sam picking up an already distressed Joel and he instantly walked away from the scene. "Joel!"

"Fun while it lasted, Micheal." With that Jess walked away from Mike and over to where Joel was trying to compose him self. "Joel?" She grabbed his arms hearing the sniffles. "Hey... Hey.. Mike was being a huge dick. That was seriously fucked up, okay. Don't be sad." She gave a smile. "Don't be sad."

Joel silently hiccuped. "I'm not being a baby because of Mike." He brought his head down not wanting to let anyone see his shame.

Jess lowered her head to see his face. "What's wrong then?" Her grip tightened.

Joel sniffled again. "I'm being a baby because... no ones ever defended me before."

Jess silently gasped and pulled him in for a tight hug rocking him gently.

"And because I didn't say my smartass comeback." Joel joked.

Both of them forced a laugh out as the two friends pulled away.

"C'mon. Let's relax." Jess told him.

* * *

 **Didn't expect that did you? I just want to make a couple of things clear though: Jess and Joel are not dating. It's more of a good friend thing, and Joel merely revealed an insecurity. Plus Jess is known for flaunting her sexuality, and for the breakup, Jess is not stupid. When Matt mentioned Mike and Em together down the path like that? I'm no expert but I don't think any girl likes a guy hugging his ex, even if the girls hate each other. Plus the Jess cares for animals hence her being upset and of course threatening to paste Joel to the ground.**

 **So yeah. Just wanted to clear that up. I'm so sorry for the wait, I was busy with college and other fanfics :( but I hope you guys enjoyed this one! :)**

 **Cya :D**


End file.
